


Appreciation

by embfic



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Kidnapping, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Violent Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Yandere, Yandere Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embfic/pseuds/embfic
Summary: Markus saves your life, but what he expects in return may not be worth it.





	Appreciation

“I saved you.”

Markus approached your chair, each step echoing in the concrete room as he emerged from the surrounding darkness.

“I could’ve left you to die. I _should’ve._"

Placing his fingers under your chin, he tilted your head upward until your gaze aligned with his.

“But I’m sure you’re grateful for my kindness, considering how much you needed it.”

The single lightbulb above created deep shadows on Markus’ face, almost obscuring the upturned corners of his mouth. Cold air on your skin, arms straining against ropes, the back of the metal chair pressing into your shoulders, none of these things worried you as much as his _smile._

“Never thought I’d be defending a human,” he said as he bent down, grabbing your thigh for support before muttering into your ear. “But I just couldn’t ignore someone so helpless, so _vulnerable._” He pulled away slightly, giving you that same sickening smile.

Avoiding his eyes, you took a moment to study the room, or at least as much of it as you could see. The light didn’t reach the walls. Bare concrete disappeared into a void, leaving you alone with Markus. Finding nothing useful, you glanced back at him. His mismatched eyes stared into yours, one green and one blue, a detail you never noticed on TV.

It almost distracted you from the fact that his hand was sliding toward your waist.

“I suppose,” he continued, “making irrational choices is what comes with having emotions. I never truly understood until I deviated, how someone could...” He reached out with his other palm and cupped your cheek, giving you an unexpected sensation in this freezing room: _warmth._

_What are you doing?_ you wanted to ask. However, only muffled grunts escaped past the cloth between your teeth.

“Still trying to speak?” Breaking contact, Markus stood upright again. “Why? I can’t imagine someone so weak has anything meaningful to say.”

He peered down at you. Only the sound of your breathing answered him.

“Though I do want to hear your voice.”

Making his way to the back of your chair, he loosened the knot and pulled the gag off in one swift motion. “As long as you behave, I’ll make sure no one ever hurts you again. You better show some appreciation.”

The missing fabric left a strange emptiness behind as you closed your jaw. You swallowed, trying to mitigate the dryness in your mouth before speaking.

“You’re Markus, right?” you asked, “Why the _fuck_ are you making me listen to some pointless monologue when you could be out there killing more innocent people?”

His arm shot out as he wrapped a hand around your throat, digging into the sides with increasing force. Pressure built up behind your eyes. Thrashing to escape the tightness of his grip, rapid panic slowed to dull, murky stillness.

“I’m sorry...” you forced out. The edges of your vision darkened around his face, his _glare._ “Please…”

Markus let go, not saying a word.

At least that smile was gone.


End file.
